1. Field
The present application relates to a focus estimating device, an imaging device, and a storage medium storing an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autofocus device which detects a focal position deviation of a lens by using chromatic aberration of light and modifies blur of each color light by performing focusing based on a detection result has been known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-138362 as an example).
However, the prior-art autofocus device cannot detect in what direction in an optical axis direction a lens position is deviated with respect to a focusing position, and determination accuracy of a focus state is low.